Marvel Kombat
by awesomeness50
Summary: The Avengers face Shao Khan's forces in a series of one on one fights.
1. Call to arms

I do not own any characters, all characters are owned by Mortal Kombat and Marvel

This Avengers lineup is based off the most current 2019 series version, not the movies or famous popular line ups. Also my knowledge of Mortal Kombat is limited so please forgive any inconsistencies with the exact story or character details.

White Lotus Temple

Shang Chi lay helpless beneath the boot of Shao Khan. With Liu Kang now dead and residing in the Netherrealm Shang Chi was chosen as the new champion of the White Lotus and therefore it was his burden to stop Shang Tsung from opening the portal but he was overwhelmed by Shang Tsung's armies. Beaten and bleeding he looked up as he rolled away from Shao Khan and saw the mighty fighters before him. Motaro the centaurion powerhouse, Scorpion the burning wraith of vengeance, Sheeva the might Shokan warrior, Reptile the Saurion ninja, Khotal Khan the godly Osh Tek king, Baraka the savage Tarkata, D'vorah the insect queen, Skarlet the blood witch and of course Shang Tsung the evil sorcerer and his master Shao Khan the almighty warlord.

Shao Khan lifted Shang Chi and said "any last words before I consume your soul"? Shang Chi coughed and said "I was an Avenger once. Once an Avenger, always an Avenger". "He has lost his mind, he is speaking incoherently" replied Shang Tsung, however with his last strength Shang Chi yelled out "Avengers Assemble" dramatically but there was nothing but silence. Shao Khan threw Shang Chi to the ground and summoned his wrath hammer but as he lifted it Shao Khan and his warriors were taken aback by the a beam of light teleporting the Avengers before the outworld warriors.

The outworld warriors took to their fighting pose awaiting for instruction, Shao Khan looked to his second in command and yelled "Shang Tsung, what is the meaning of this. You never spoke of these Earthrealm warriors" to which Shang Tsung replied "I know not who they are, they have reamined hidden from me". Shao Khan snarled in rage and raised his hammer drawing the Outworlders to fight.

The Avengers stood poised and Iron Man said "So how we gonna play this one out Cap" and Captain America responded "Don't you remember, we all agreed on Black Panther as our leader. T'challa you make the play". Black Panther momentarily scanned his surrounding and said "We seem quiet fairly matched, pick a target and fight


	2. Fire and Metal

Robbie Reyes, the new Ghost Rider was the youngest of the team and newest to the superhero game and he was ready to prove his worth. He found the meanest looking fighter and yelled out "Hey you with the horns. Come on this way". Motaro reared on his hind legs yelling a battle cry then readied himself to charge as Ghost Rider shot out a short burst of fire to which Motaro showed no notice. Ghost Rider looked in shock and said "alright then let's do this the old fashioned way" but before he could finish his sentence the enormous Centaurion disappeared and manifested behind Robbie then picked him up with one arm and knocked him with his free arm sending Ghost Rider flying and seeing stars.

As he tried to get up Ghost Rider was met by the boot of Scorpion which he narrowly avoided by rolling out of the way then as he got up he took a swing at Scorpion while still disorientated but Scorpion blocked and returned a spinning heel kick at Ghost Rider then as he went forward Scorpion teleported in a puff of fire and reappeared behind Ghost Rider knocking him down. Ghost Rider yelled out in frustration "Okay guys come on this ain't fair. Can we make a new rule about no teleportation" but Scorpion took no notice instantly disappearing just as Ghost Rider was hit by a ball of energy from Motaro's tail.

Scorpion was nowhere to be seen but Motaro began charging at Ghost Rider kicking up a dust storm. Ghost Rider stood confident and said "That's a hell of a charge you got there horsey. But you're no match for my Hell Charger" and behind Ghost Rider his big black car materialised. With just a thought Ghost Rider commanded his vehicle to rush forward and it passed through him harmlessly with burning wheels spinning. Motaro however was not so fortunate as the hell charger smashed into the Centaurion as he charged full speed ahead sending him flying through the air landing unconscious.

Ghost Rider was pleased with himself but it was short lived as a a spear went through him and though his form saved him from most of the pain he heard a rough voice yell "get over here" and Scorpion pulled him over to deliver a judo throw to the ground. Ghost Rider was back on the ground and saw Scorpion coming towards him with sword in hand and so Ghost Rider summoned forth his hellfire chain and swung them at Scorpion who deflected the chains with his sword giving Ghost Rider an opening to land a sidekick and exclaim "You're pretty fancy with your ninja tricks but I was trained by Captain America".

Scorpion responded in a teleportation fury around Ghost Rider leaving him dazed but it brought him in close to attempt the penance stare but Scorpion was completely unaffected as he had no soul to burn so he knocked Ghost Rider back with a flaming somersault kick. As they faced each other Scorpion pulled off his mask revealing a burning skull and unleashed a stream of flame but as the fire settled Ghost Rider stood unharmed and screamed "Chains. Hellfire. Now a burning skull. You just had to make it personal".

Scorpion paid no attention but the Hellcharger pulled up beside Ghost Rider and he unleashed his chains entangling Scorpion and pulled him over throwing him into the trunk of his car. Scorpion struggled but couldn't break the chains and fire spewed from the trunk as Ghost Rider shut the door then as the flames died out Ghost Rider opened the cover seeing no trace of Scorpion as he had been teleported to another dimension. Ghost Rider smiled but then collapsed himself from all his battle injuries and as he turned back into his human form he said "Fatality" and smiled.


	3. Showdown

The jade giantess called She Hulk flexed looking at the outworlders before her but none caught her eye so much as the four armed garguantuan woman meeting her eyes. She Hulk marched across disregarding all others but Sheeva could not wait and leaped at blinding speed catching She Hulk off guard and swinging a punch at her chin almost putting her down. She Hulk recovered quickly and gazed up at the Shokan towering at least a foot taller but she simply returned fire with a gut punch into Sheeva sending her back. As Sheeva recovered both giant women squared each other up, first blood had been drawn and now the melee would begin

She Hulk went first swinging a barrage of punches sending Sheeva reeling back and spitting blood which She Hulk saw and exclaimed "You bleed green too" and Sheeva responded "It is you who will bleed this day". She Hulk tried to grab Sheeva by the throat but Sheeva caught her fists with her upper hands then proceeded pummelling the wind out of She Hulk with her lower hands then finished with a big kick putting down She Hulk.

She Hulk got to her feet and said "You are strong. But Hulk Stronger" to which Sheeva motioned for She Hulk to come at her. She Hulk went over but unexpectedly Sheeva did a short jump and landed stomping the ground sending a tremor putting She Hulk off balance then out of nowhere Sheeva sent forth a ball of fire which again knocked down the green behemoth.

She Hulk groaned at the beating she had just received growing angry but it was not over as Sheeva jumped down on her and stomped her face into the ground with a manic laugh and yelled "bow down before queen of the Shokan". She Hulk managed to push herself up but despite being stronger than Sheeva, She Hulk was at a disadvantage with Sheeva's mighty stomp putting She Hulk's face into the ground. After repeatedly stomping She Hulk and beating her down with her four fists Sheeva bent down and as she prepared to finish of She Hulk she whispered "any final words" and took to the air ready to bring her full force down on the green woman.

Catching a moments opening as Sheeva was mid air She Hulk's eyes turned a bright green as she screamed out "SMASH" then jumped out of the way leaving Sheeva to hit the ground with her full weight bringing her down unexpectadly. With Sheeva off balance, She Hulk charged forth delivering a devastating uppercet sending Sheeva into the air then as she flew, She Hulk ran forth and caught her mid air with a crushing dropkick annihilating the Shokan. Yet despite She Hulk's immense strength Sheeva was not yet out and slowly stood up unleashing another set of fireballs, but now full of rage She Hulk went through the fireballs in a gamma charge. As She Hulk approached Sheeva, she lifted Sheeva above her head then after spinninge her around She Hulk powerbombed her into the ground sending a shockwave through the temple. Calming down, She Hulk looked down at the unconscious body of Sheeva and said "Four arms for nothing" and walked off.


	4. Blood Kombat

New to the Avengers, Blade was still getting a feel for his new team knowing full well that he'd only ended up with the team by pure chance and he was not particularly the most loved of the team. He didn't particularly enjoy taking orders but now part of the team he took on the words of Black Panther and looking across at the monsters before him one drew his attention, Skarlet the blood witch. As a half avampire Blade could smell the blood aura eminating from Skarlet and went towards her like a moth to the flame armed with his full armory and said "You there. You smell like a dead vampire" and Skarlet replied "you simply play with blood while I am it's mistress".

Blade leaped forward with his knee into Skarlet but she was fast and dodged then Blade attacked her with a mixed punch and kick combo but Skarlet effortlesly blocked then responded with a high kick to his chin followed by an elbow to the stomach then a blow sending Blade away. Blade got up catching his breath and muttered "You are one crazy bitch" and pulled out his swords and Skarlet pulled out her dagger walking towards him. Blade sneered and said "you really bringing a knife to a swordfight" but as the words left his lips he was shocked as blood surrounded her knife turning it into a sword which she swung at Blade narrowly missing him.

Blade exclaimed "Are you La Magra" to which Skarlet raiser her blood sword and replied "La Magra. I have heard of this La Magra before, though I do not associate with weaker gods". A sword fight ensured with Blade gaining the upper hand with his 2 swords at first but was knocked back when Skarlet summoned a blood tentacle which grabbed Blade by the torso and flung him to the side.

Before she could get close, Blade pulled out his uzi and sprayed Skarlet with bullets but Skarlet reflected all the bullets with a blood shield then summoned a blood tentacle grabbing Blade's arm causing him to lose his gun. As another tentacle came up Blade was swift to destroy it with his sword and then cut the other one off ready to face Skarlet again and said "What the hell kind of vampire are you"! Skarlet laughed and said "The only vampire I've know was Nitara and she had wings and fangs". Blade however used this distraction to throw a stake at Skarlet which pierced her shoulder.

Blade readied to finish Skarlet for good picking up his uzi but in that moment she manifested a spear made of blood and pierced through Blade which would have killed him had it not been for his new armoured suit. Blade dropped to his knees screaming in pain till Skarlet grabbed him by the jaw silencing him and let out blood tendrils piercing through blades skin through to his organs. As Blade rithed in pain Skarlet said "I've never tasted Dhamphir blood before. This should be very sweet" lifting Blade's the head as he slumped but the smell of blood reawaked the vampire hunter as he bit into Skarlet sucking her blood.

Skarlet yelled in pain as she managed to pull Blade off by repetedly stabbing him with her dagger but Skarlets pain was enough to break her concentration freeing Blade. He knew it was now or never and with reinvigorated strength he stabbed both his swords through Skarlet's torso then as she stumbled he took his uzi and shot through her legs dropping her to knees. With her last breath Skarlet muttered incomprehensible words which Blade gave no attention to and finished her by driving a stake under her jaw penetrating through her skull killing her. With Skarlet dead, Blade reeled back in victory and screamed out "FATALITY"!


	5. Animal Kombat

Leading the Avengers into battle, Black Panther took a scan of his surroundings and noticed that one of the Outworlders missing. While the rest of the fighters were in combat Black Panther stepped out observing the field and with his enhanced senses he stopped mid stride then threw out his fist to the side which was followed by a thud. Black Panther took a fighting pose and said "Hiding from mere sight will not protect you from the Black Panther. I see with more than just my eyes". With that Reptile removed his chameleon mode turning visible again and said "Very well then. Everyone shall ssssee as I kill you" and leapt at at Black Panther with arms outstretched.

Black Panther dodged Reptile's swiping attacks then caught him by the arm and threw Reptile across but he recovered quick and hissed at Black Panther urging him over. Black Panther refused to play to Reptile's tactics in return motioned Reptile to come over instead but at speeds beyond even Black Panther's reaction, Reptile pulled off his mask and his tongue shot out wrapping around Black Panther's throat so hard that even his enhanced strength couldn't win. Black Panther struggled but Reptile's tongue pulled him in and as he got closer Reptile's fangs came through and he bit into Black Panther but it had no effect as Black Panther's vibranium suit protected him and he hit Reptile in the stomach with great force sending him flying.

Both fighters recovered, Reptile regaining his balance and Black Panther catching his breath. Neither wanting to waste a moment's, Reptile spat a glob of acid which Black Panther dodged and retaliated with two energy daggers piercing through through Reptile's skin. Black Panther immediately followed with a run up double kick sending Reptile sprawling over the floor leaving green blood marks. This enraged the saurion and he let out a groan as armour like scales emerged from his skin surprising Black Panther though he did not show emotion. Reptile went on all fours and speedily crawled at Black Panther who leaped over him throwing out more daggers but missing the nimble Reptile. As Black Panther landed Reptile put his hands together and shot out a ball of slime which connected to Black Panther creating a shock wave that send Black Panther in the air which Reptile followed by shooting out his tongue and slamming Black Panther into the ground.

Not giving Black Panther a moment, Reptile jumped onto Black Panther and readied to unleash his acid vomit to disentrgrate the Wakandan King. Had it not been for Black Panther's reflexes his life would have ended there but he manged to redirect Reptile's head with only some acid getting on his armour even damaging the vibranium. As the acid stopped pouring Black Panther flipped reptile over himself and as both got up he kicked Reptile but he barely felt it in his armoured form and retaliated with a backhand sending T'Challa back. Black Panther felt a jolt of rage and yelled "I've had enough of you" and with that yell he released his vibranium claws and slashed at Reptile destroying his armour. Reptile's heart raced in shock but that didn't stop Black Panther slashing away repeatedly with green blood spraying then jumped and kicked off Reptile's chest knocking him against a wall and Black Panther finished by thrusting two energy daggers into Reptile's shoulders pinning him to the wall. Black Panther walked away as Reptile groaned in the background and muttered to himself "Brutality".


	6. Shield and Sword

Captain America and I've also spent some time on the battlefield". As he finished Baraka roared but Captain America was fast and rammed Baraka with his shield then threw the shield but Baraka dodged the attack and even evaded the returning shield. Captain America looked at Baraka and said "That's some impressive work for a first time opponent" to which Baraka replied "I fought Kung Lao many times. You throw you're weapon around just like he threw his. He gave me this" and showed Captain America his scar dunning down his chest.

Captain America replied "That doesn't look too pleasent. I never heard of this Kung Lao but I fought Wolverine and his blades were much scarier than yours" and as he finished Baraka charged and Tarkatan blades collided with the vibranium shield with both opponents matching blows. Multiple shots were traded with Baraka almost getting through Cap's defence but the super soldier kept the tarkatan at bay and managed to put him down with a shield uppercut. Captain America stood over Baraka and said to him "You put up a good fight soldier, but you need to know when you've lost".

Baraka lay silent for a moment staring Captain America in the eyes then surprisingly slammed his blades together releasing a spark hitting Captain America then followed with another one keeping Captain America going back. Baraka released a third but now ready Captain America deflected the spark and leaped into Baraka using his charging star attack. Baraka retaliated with a bladed strike but with a swift strike from his shield Captain America broke off one off Baraka's blades. Baraka looked at his broken arm blade in horror and bellowed out a deafening shout of rage and attacked Captain America again only to have his second blade smashed off by Cap's shield.

Baraka fell to his knees seeing his forearm swords broken off and Captain America again said "Stand down Baraka. You've already lost, you're unarmed, don't make this worse for yourself". Baraka glared at Captain America and said "unarmed you say. I am Tarkata, I will fight to the death" and bent forward. Captain America saw Baraka's back starting to bleed and raised his shield as Baraka unleashed a volley bone spikes which Captain America deflected and replied "I fought porcupine as well. You look beat, do you really want to continue cause I can do this all day".

Baraka stood up one knee in pain and unexpectedly swept Captain America's feet knocking him to the ground and jumped on top of him trying to bite down Captain America's face. Captain America managed to keep Baraka at bay but the Tarkatan would not relent so Captain America reached for his shield and with perfect timing he put it in between the two of them and Baraka bit into the shield screaming in pain as his teeth cracked. The Avenger got up and baraged Baraka with a series of punches and kicks then finished by lifting Baraka over head and slamming him head. Thinking he had the battle won Captain America eased back but Baraka stood down on hands and knees and said "Tarkatan's never surrender. Kill me or die". Captain America pulled out his shield again and said "Hey freakshow. On your left" and slammed Baraka down on the head knocking him down. Captain America picked up his shield and said "Not all fights end in fatality. You understood that reference"?


	7. Bug Zapper

As Iron Man went out with his teammates, he scanned the opponents with his helmet and made a count of fighters on the battlefield but one that caught his eye most was the insectoid that was taking flight so without hesitation he took off after. Iron Man flew up overtaking the outworlder and said "hold it right there, uh lady. I don't know who you are but if you're with that crew down there well I just can't let you get any further". D'vorah replied "This one does not care of what you think. This one fights for the good of the swam hive" and pulled out 4 pincers out of her back. Iron Man started "what the hell is -" but was cut off as she struck him with her apendages. Iron Man played defence but was surprised at the damage D'vorah was doing but managed to dodge in mid air then charged forward with an aerial punch which sent D'vorah spinning but she seemed barely phased and Iron Man said "wow I'm impressed, you've got some good armour. Guess I'll have to go harder than".

D'vorah charged at Iron Man in the air and he retaliated with with 3 wrist rockets sending D'vorah spinning but still intact thanks to her exoskeleton. As the smoke cleared D'vorah said "Rockets. Are you also a cyber lin kuei like Sektor and Cyrax". Iron Man replied "Lady, half of what you just said makes no sense to me. The names's Iron Man, whatever you are" and D'vorah replied "I am D'vorah, queen of the Kytinn" and Iron Man said "yeah, yeah we doing this or what". D'vorah threw a ball of at Iron Man which exploded into dozens of insects surrounding his suit and inside the armour he said "Friday, anything on this haze" and his AI replied "No harm to the suit. Possibly a distra.." and it didn't finish as D'vorah rammed into him feet first now sending him in a spin.

Iron Man was still dazed and shot a blind repulsor blast narrowly missing D'vorah who came closer and let out a stream of venomous gas. Iron Man didn't react and D'vorah looking shocked said "What are you" and Iron Man replied "It's all in the armour baby" and punched D'vorah back with a rocket enforced punch. D'vorah said "You are more incesent than Johnny Cage" and as Iron Man was about to shoot out a repulsor D'vorah shot a glob of sticky resin blocking his blast followed by the same goo at his feet sending him spiraling to the ground. Iron Man slowly stood up finding D'vorah standing in front of him realeasing spikes from the palm of her hands and slashing across which Iron Man narrowly dodged. With the swarm queen approaching Iron Man managed to pull the sticky resin off his hand but it remained on his feet leaving him immobilised.

As D'vorah stood over Iron Man ready to stab through him he said "Friday route all power to thrusters". His AI replied "But sir, there's a chance of backfire" "Do it now Friday!" he yelled and the thrusters shot out burning through the goo and charging into D'vorah pushing her into a temple wall. Catching his breath Iron Man panted "You had enough yet" but D'vorah spread out her pincers and attacked striking Iron Man with four spiked limbs which slashed at Iron Man putting dents in his armour. Iron Man shot out a repulsor which D'vorah blocked with a spiked arm, not enough to take her down and he said "I had a scuffle with another insect guy with those arms a while back. Might be a friend of yours, Spider-Man".

D'vorah leaped onto Iron Man and said "This one does not know your Spider-Man. You are a man inside this shell. You shall make a good meal for my young" and pressed him into the ground surprising him with her strength. D'vorah started frothing at the mouth and a legion of maggots began crawling out of her arms infesting Iron Man's armour. "It appears the suit is compromised" Friday's robotic voice called out to Tony and he said "No no no I hate bugs. Friday activate fire suppression measures". "Activating" Friday replied and a stream of foamy water flowed through the armour drowning D'vorah's maggots and flushing them out. D'vorah leaped into the air fluttering around Iron Man screaming "No what have you done to my young. This one will kill you" and released the spiked from her hands again but as she paused to come down Iron Man raised both hands and said "Finally a clear shot. Full blast" and released a repulsor beam upwards sending D'vorah smashing through the roof then falling back down.

Iron Man stood up catching his breath and said "Friday scan for vitals". His helmet scanned D'vorah and found a pulse and thought "okay, at least she's alive. That exoskeleton she had was tough as..." but didn't finish as the surrounding structure collapsed onto D'vorah shutting down all her vital signs. Iron Man stood shocked, he had no intention of killing D'vorah and said "Friday. Does this count as a fatality"? His AI companion replied "Technically sir, this is a Stage Fatality".


	8. Soldiers of war

Captain Marvel powered up ready to fight and being one of the most powerful Avengers she decided to take on the powerful green skiined Aztec looking man mountain and flew towards him and landed in front of Kotal and said "Listen here I'm Captain Marvel. Stand down before I put you down". Kotal assumed his fighting pose and replied "You are most welcome to try" and dodged a hit from Captain Marvel retaliating with a knee to the guy and a right hook across the chin. Captain Marvel knew this was not an opponent to trifle with so she retaliated with a series of punches and kicks which Kotal tried to defend but could not keep up and was sent to the ground. He stood up wiping blood from his mouth and said "Of what realm are you"? Captain Marvel replied "I am Earth if that's what you mean. Or space sometimes"?

Kotal responded "Whatever realm you come from you appear stronger than I first thought. Though you may look like Sonya Blade, you are far superior. Therefore you leave me no choice" and as he finished he pulled out a dagger cutting across his chest and his tattoo's began to glow yellow. "What are you doing to yourself" Captain Marvel questioned but Kotal did not replay with words and simply charged into her slamming her across the room and said "Behold my true power". Captain Marvel was now surprised, Kotal had grown strong enough to take her which was not an easy feat but she smiled for it was the first time in a long while that she could unleash her full power.

Captain Marvel began to glow with her power charging and rammed into Kotal who caught her mid air and kept her at bay as she charged letting out a shockwave rivaling that of She-Hulk and Sheeva then both glowing warriors exchanged blows. Captain Marvel managed to catch Kotal then took to the air and threw him down then charged into him but he rolled out of the way grabbing her as she touched down and slamming her into the ground. Supporting herself on one hand she managed to shoot a single photon beam knocking Kotal off balance, responding "You bring your weapons, so shall I" and swung at Captain Marvel with his broad sword.

Captain Marvel dodged the sword and took to the air and unleashed a full photon blast at Kotal which he deflected with his sword sending the beam back at her taking her to the ground. Both opponents faced each other, Kotal sword in hand and Captain Marvel with glowing fists and unleashed another blast of energy that Kotal deflected but Captain Marvel used this as a distraction to come in close and knock his sword out. She grabbed Kotal with one arm ready to blast him with the other but he caught her fist preventing her from raising her arm and said "You are most impressive. I truly do regret that this is how it ends" and overpowered Captain Marvel raising her above his head summoning a beam of light from the sun down onto them and threw her down.

What Kotal saw next shocked him as Captain Marvel floated glowing with her hair floating and he yelled "what is the meaning of this". Carol replied "I can absorb energy but it seems like that sun did you some favours too. You seem an honorable man, who don't we settle this with some restraint before destroying everything around us". Kotal replied "You propose a brief truce? Osh Tek custom demands that I honour you request. You say you are a Captain, I am Kotal, Captain of the outworld armies and General to Shao Khan".

Captain Marvel paused for a moment then looked at Shao Khan and said "You don't seem bloodthirsty like your leader" and Kotal replied "Shao Khan and his armies decimated my people, I had no choice but to pledge allegiance and serve his cause". Captain Marvel then said "We are the Avengers, heroes of Earth. I also lead Alpha Flight and one of our objectives is to help intergalactic refugees. Help us Kotal and we will help you and your people" and extended her hand. Kotal took pause then responded shaking her hand and said "So I take it that this is an alliance". Captain Marvel said "No Kotal. This is Friendship".


	9. Magik Kombat

When Doctor Strange appeared on the battlefield, it was not what he hoped for as a part time member of the Avengers since the sorcerer supreme needed to divide his attention between Avengers and defending earth from the supernatural. Upon entering the battlefield he sensed a great force of Magic coming from a sorcerer and levitated himself towards Shang Tsung and stood before him and said "I am Doctor Strange, sorcerer supreme of the realm. I sense dark magic coming about, who are you?" The sorceror replied "I am Shang Tsung, the mightiest sorcerer of outworld" and took a fighting pose as his hands set on fire. Doctor Strange replied "I have traveserved the multiverse and I did once come across your dimension where I bested Quan Chi. Although I was led to believe that it was he who was the greatest mage of your world".

Shang Tsung yelled in rage and shot out a burning skull which Doctor Strange deflected with a mystical shield and retaliated by summoning vines from the ground ensnaring Shang Tsung which he burned off. Doctor Strange said "I see fire is your game. Let's see who's flame burns brightest then. I summon flames of the faltine" and released a ball of fire at Shang Tsung which would have hit him had he not launched three flame skulls to disipitate the attack. Shang Tsung said "Impressive magic wizard. Why not see how you fight hand to hand" and with a gesture of his hand the two swapped place and Shang Tsung took the form of Johnny Cage and launched a shadow kick at Doctor Strange while he was disorientated. Doctor Strange in dismay said "You are a shapeshifter?" and Shang Tsung replied "amongst many other things"

"Bolts of Balthakk" yelled out Doctor Strange and hit Shang Tsung with bolts of energy from his hands sending the sorcerer flying into a wall. Shang Tsung was less than happy and transformed into Kabal and attacked Doctor Strange at blinding speeds sending him dizzy and knocking him to the ground. Shang Tsung smiled and said "Your magic is strong wizard. But a shame you are such a weak opponent" then turned into Sub Zero and froze Doctor Strange's legs and leaped on top of him and began draining his soul. Doctor Strange knew what was happening and couldn't do much in his weakened state but his cape flew off and engulfed Shang Tsung allowing Doctor Strange to defrost and stand back up. He watched Shang Tsung struggle as the cape ensnared him but suddenly the cape fell to the floor with no sign of the sorcerer to be found. Doctor Strange examined under the cape and saw a black residue not sure what it was but his answer appeared behind him in the form of a Noob Saibot rising from the ground then turning back into Shang Tsung shooting a flaming skull at Doctor Strange who teleported out of the way and said "You're not the only one with that trick, soul eater" and took to the air.

Seeing his opponent in the air Shang Tsung unleashed a barrage of fireballs from the ground into the air that Doctor Strange dodged then teleported in front of Shang Tsung and punched him sending him back in surprise. Shang Tsung turned and said "well done Doctor, you finally fighting like a true kombatant" and Doctor Strange replied "Shall we raise the stakes" and summoned his axe swinging both hands at Shang Tsung who turned into Nightwolf and deflected the blow with his spirit axe. Doctor Strange swung again with both hands but Shang Tsung was still the superior fighter and in his Nightwolf form deflected the strike again then pushed Doctor Strange back and shot a spirit arrow which would've killed Doctor Strange had he not summoned a last minute forcefield.

Doctor Strange tried to catch his breath but watched as Shang Tsung shifted into Liu Kang and launched with a flying kick but Doctor Strange caught him mid air with his telekinesis and threw him back. Shang Tsung now stood in his own form with hands flaming but before he could strike Doctor Strange yelled out "I summon the Seven Rings of Raggadorr" and Shang Tsung was engulfed by seven energy rings holding the struggling sorcerer yelling "let go of me wizard. Let me out and I will have your soul" but struggled to no avail. Doctor Strange floated towards Shang Tsung and said "Fascinating, you are an eater of souls and shape shifter from another dimension. Eye of aggomotto reveal who stands before me" and a light released from his necklace and showed him Shang Tsung as a decrepit old man in his true form and collapsed as the rings disappeared around him.

Doctor Strange continued "I see what you are now, you require the sustenance of souls to keep your youth. Well if it is youth which you desire then you shall have your wish". Shang Tsung reached out in an attempt to slow the attack but Doctor Strange shouted "I summon the sands of Kronika" and a sandstorm appeared around the two wizards with Doctor Strange unaffected but Shang Tsung began to age backwards back to his youthful self thinking he was back in the figh but suddenly he started to weaken growing younger and younger. As the sands of Kronika's hourglass stormed around them Shang Tsung grew younger to a teenager then a boy until all that was left of him was a bald headed child that attempted to stand but fell over crying. Doctor Strange smiled and picked up the screaming baby and whispered "Babality".


	10. War Hammer

The Avengers and the Outworlders fought hard as Shao Kahn watched with arms folded, for even in a neutral pose it was evident he was the strongest of the outworld warriors but the Avengers had a secret weapon of their own. Thor, mightiest of the Avengers even without Mjolnir noticed Shao Kahn as the leader of the warriors and landed in front of him and said "Call off your forces now and we can end this without bloodshed" and Shao Khan replied "Foolish mortal, there will be nothing but blood" and shoulder charged at Thor pushing him away. Thor took the hit feeling it hard and knew that had it been any of the other Avengers they might not have survived so he took his hammer and yelled "who are you calling mortal" and let a blast of lightning at Shao Kahn. As the lightning settled Thor was startled to see Shao Kahn bareley phased and leaned back laughing and said "Fool, do you know how many times I have defeated Raiden. I've developed a resistance to your petty lightning" and blasted a green bolt of energy at Thor knocking him off his feet.

Thor screamed in rage and swung his hammer but out of thin air Shao Kahn materialised his wrath hammer and blocked the strike and replied "I knew Raiden. I fought him and I beat him. But he was still my friend" and both parried again but this time Thor retaliated with a mighty punch sending Shao Kahn stumbling back then threw his hammer knocking down the warlord. Thor smiled and said "I think your hammer might be too big. Maybe try a one handed hammer next time". Shao Kahn stood back up and said "Do you really think I need a hammer to fight you puny god" and ran forward with a charging knee which Thor dodged and responded with an elbow to the stomach then followed with a swinging kick that sent Shao Kahn to the side. Shao Kahn muttered "I admire you thunder god. There are few that can match me but you have done well. Nonetheless you will fall before me" and threw a mystical green spear at Thor which hit Thor in the stomach and disappeared.

Thor grunted as he struggled to stant and replied "You are a coward Shao Kahn. You speak of fighting with honour yet you hide behind your weapons and magic". Shao Kahn approached the kneeling god and slammed his fists down on him then lifted Thor by the cape and headbutted him which sent Thor rolling back. Thor got back up and said "What manner of creature are you Kahn. There is none like you in all the ten realms". Shao Kahn replied "Some call me a demon. But in truth I am a fallen god" and readied another spear but Thor hit blasted a lightning bolt at Shao Kahn disarming him.

Mean while all other Avengers had defeated their opponents and watched as the thunder god went head to head with the outworld warlord. Ghost Rider the youngest Avenger signalled to the other whether they should help but the Captain America took him by the shoulder and said "Stay out of this one rider. With both their powers anyone one of us could get hurt and for Thor this is personal".

Hammers collided as the two gods fought each other, Shao Kahn sneakily shot a soul blast at Thor which he shook off then rammed Thor with his shoulder sending him off his feet again. Thor launched his hammer at Shao Kahn who stepped out of the way then pointed at Thor and said "You make me laugh" then as he finished the sentence Thors hammer came back slamming Shao Kahn knocking him down in a shudder of pain. Thor summoned the hammer back and as Shao Kahn tried to stand Thor stomped into the ground then lifted him over his head and slammed him down again. Thor stood up looking down on Shao Kahn and said "You say you were the one to kill Raiden and that lightning won't hurt you. Well have you ever faced a storm"?

Thor swung his hammer wildly crating a violent wind which shook the temple and slowed Shao Kahn from getting close to Thor and as he went forward he screamed "You are nothing weak little godling. I am Shao Kahn, ruller of outworld. Gods bow kneel before me and soon your world will belong to me". Thor retaliated by raising his hammer to the sky and summoning a lightning bolt knocking down Shao Kahn and as he went down Thor went forth ready to strike down Shao Kahn. As he approached he noticed Shao Kahn's hands begin to glow with his signature green energy and as Thor readied to finish him off, Shao Kahn caught Thor's hammer and fighting against Thor's strength he crushed it then followed with an uppercut at Thor.

Shao Kahn himself feeling beaten by Thor walked over seeing Thor on the ground gasping for breath and tilted Thor's head back and punched him sending blood splattering. Shao Kahn let out a deep laugh and said "You are more mortal than you are a god. Look at you, broken hammer and only one arm. You are no god" and pulled off Thor's metal arm and beat him with it all the while laughing manically then kicked him back. Shao Kahn threw the metal arm back at Thor and said "It's time to finish you" and summoned the wrath hammer then as he brought it down with a killing blow Thor managed to catch it by the shaft stopping the blow. Shao Kahn tried pulling the hammer back but could not and Thor grunted "It seems your hammer has found a new master" and thrust the head of the hammer back at Shao Kahn disorienting him then followed with another blow knocking him down.

Thor put his metal arm back on then lifted the wrath hammer over his head spinning it and lightning engulfed the hammer and Thor reinvograting him with strength. Shao Kahn reached his hand trying to summon the hammer back but it had no effect for the hammer had found a new master in Thor and now belonged to him. In frustration Shao Kahn yelled and sent a green soul blast at Thor but the surrounding lightning deflected it then Shao Kahn charged at Thor to be met with a wild swing of his old hammer sending him rolling sideways.

The god of thunder pointed the wrath hammer to the sky and flew up leaving a streak of lightning behind then floated in the sky staring down and screamed "Brace yourselves I'm coming in". The Avengers looked up seeing their mightiest member at full strength and Iron Man yelled "Avengers, get behind me" and erected an energy shield while Doctor Strange did the same summoning a shield of magic around the Avengers. Seeing shields up, Thor flew down with the hammer pointed to the ground surrounded by both the green energy and lightning landing right into Shao Kahn shaking the temple and leaving a crater.

The Avengers surrounded the crater seeing the lifeless body of Shao Kahn and Black Panther said "Did we do it? Alive or dead I cannot tell" then Kotal replied "Shao Kahn has the power of a god, I say we finish him"! Iron Man said "Okay time out, how's Montezuma here?" and Captain Marvel replied "He is Kotal, General to Shao Kahn. He serves only to protect his people most of which were killed by Shao Kahn and his forces". While everyone was distracted by Kotal, Blade yelled "Everyone shut up. I see movement". and they all watched as Shao Kahn raised a circular pendant.

Seeing this, Kotal stepped back and screamed "Everyone look out. He has the amulet of Shinnok"! Doctor Strange replied "An amulet you say. I have heard of Shinnok but know nothing of it". Kotal replied "Shinnok is not an object, he is an elder god much more powerful than Shao Kahn or Raiden" then pointed his sword to Thor and said "Or even your friend over there".

Everyone stared as Shao Kahn got back to his feet holding Shinnok's amulet glowing with power healed from his battle and laughed. Thor gasped and said "He was on par with Thanos already and It took everything out of me to fight him before, it will take all of us to stand a fighting chance" but as he finished the wrath hammer disappeared from his hands and the Avengers watched as Shao Khan laughed and said "Fools. You are all doomed".


	11. Boss Level

Power eminated from Shao Kahn while the heroes shuddered but She Hulk roared and ran forth only to be blasted by an energy bolt while the other Avengers watched and Iron Man said "If he can blow the She Hulk away like that what chance do the rest of us have". Captain America raised his shield and said "Her mistake was that she went alone. Avengers fight together as one, you call it T'challa". Black Panther motioned to Thor and said "You fought Shao Kahn once, what do you have to say" and Thor replied "When we fought he was as powerful as Thanos. Now, I would say he is at all father level". "The power he wields is that of an elder god. Perhaps that's what you meant by all father" an unfamiliar voice spoke out.

Everyone turned to look at Kotal and Blade raised his sword and said "Captain Marvel's new plaything. Give me a reason I shouldn't slice you". "Because mine's bigger than yours" Kotal said taking out his broadsword but Black Panther stepped in between and yelled "Enough, now is not the time. Kotal, why have you defected to our side and what can you tell us about Shao Kahn's new power". Kotal replied "Shao Kahn is a warlord of outworld, some even say he is a fallen god. His forces decimated my people the Osh Tek, he only spared us becaue I agreed to join him. He made me general of his armies and not a day has gone that I have not dreamed of sacrificing him to the sun god. The power he now weilds is of Shinnok, the elder god who's power can reshape reality. If we stand a chance it is minute".

Ghost Rider answered "So you're on our side now. Any tips"? Tony then said "Carol let's give it a try. Doc, shields please" and Doctor Strange summoned a magical shield as Iron Man and Captain Marvel both shot a beam of energy which Shao Kahn deflected and sent both of them back to the ground. He proceeded to march forward then moved slightly to avoid the shield coming at him then turned to find Captain America shooting towards him with a punch followed by a kick but despite the super soldiers enhancements Shao Kahn dodged every strike and casually sent Captain America flying with a wave of his hand. "We're not done yet" Captain America said and Shao Kahn answered with a soul blast which Steve deflected with his shield but still fell off his feet. As he proceeded Shao Kahn paused as he felt an annoyance and turned around to see Blade shooting at him which served only as a minor distraction so he shot Blade with a soul blast which was about to connect when Black Panther tackled him out of the way.

Blade was shocked and said "Thanks T'challa. Us black guy gotta look out for one another". Black Panther looked at him blankly and replied "That's how a brother does it, just don't get yourself killed. Now why don't we both try him up close". Blade threw a flash bang grenade at Shao Kahn which served as a minor distraction but just enough for Black Panther to launch a flying kick into Shao Kahn's head, a blow that would kill a normal human but Shao Kahn didn't even move. He laughed in response and said "Pitiful human" but as he spoke Blade slashed both of his swords against Shao Kahn's back and both swords snapped. Shao Kahn turned his head and said "Swordplay? Is that the best you can muster" then Blade backed off and said "Smile motherfucker" and Shao Kahn felt something as Black Panther stabbed him with two vibranium daggers. The damage was miniscule but enough to enrage Shao Kahn and he spun his hammer full circle and both superhumans dodged with Black Panther leaping over while Blade slid under.

"Allow me gentlemen" said Doctor Strange seeing as both his comrades were in danger yelled "Crimson Bands of Cyttorak" and unleashed red energy bands ensnaring Shao Kahn. "Will that that be enough" questioned Black Panther and Doctor Strange replied "Those bands could hold a Hulk. So therefore possibly not" and as he finished his sentence Shao Kahn begin to break the bands and as he shattered his straints he was greeted by multiple images of Doctor Strange who in echo said "You cannot defeat us Shao Kahn. For our power is great". Shao Kahn paused only for a moment then shot a blast of energy from the amulet at the real Doctor Strange who teleported last second then Shao Kahn yelled "You cannot defeat me with your trickery for I have the power of an elder god".

Suddenly a roar is heard as Ghost Rider drove up in his Hell Charger wheels ablaze leaving a trail of fire and smoke in the indesctrutbile vehicle charging front on at Shao Kahn. The Hell Charger can break through steel and buildings but Shao Kahn held it at bay as the wheels still spun and fire spewed onto him and he pushed against the vehicle which pushed him back. Realising he was unable to keep it at bay he lifted the Hell Charger and threw it towards the rest of the heroes who dodged the attack and Ghost Rider fell out and said "Alright any more ideas".

Thor stood with lightning in his eye and screamed "Shao Kahn we're not finished" and he replied "You are well past finished godling. You have no hammer, you are powerless. No mere god can defeat me now". "Why not two gods then" screamed Kotal and came at Shao Kahn with his broad sword that Shao Kahn caught in mid air and said "Again with the swords. I should have known you would betray me Kotal" and Shao Kahn lifted him by the throat pulling his sword away ready to stab him but then Shao Kahn was knocked back by a lightning charged fist from Thor who said "I agree, swords don't always get the job done. That's why I prefer a hammer". Thor went to help Kotal up and said "I hear you are god of war to your people. Let's show this villain what two gods can do" and Kotal nodded approval. Both gods leaped onto Shao Kahn grabbing his arms and yelled to the sky as Shao Kahn was struck by both lightning and a beam of sunlight which was so powerful it even overwhelmed both gods.

The rest of the Avengers pulled back with only She Hulk and Captain Marvel withstanding the power until the energy stopped and both gods stumbled and Shao Kahn was on his knees. Kotal and Thor both were out of breath thinking they'd won as Shao Kahn stumbled to his feet and the rest of the Avengers approached and Iron Man said "We're in with a chance Avengers. I've waited my turn all day so Avengers. Asse.." but was interrupted as Shao Kahn stood up summoning his hammer and slamming the ground sending a shockwave knocking the Avengers down and bringing the airborne Iron Man and Captain Marvel down. Shao Kahn looked around and said "I could destroy you all in a heartbeat but what would be the point. Instead I will take my time one by one. Perhaps I shall start with the one who tried to wound me that thinks himself a Kahn and I shall save false Raiden for last. Or perhaps I shall killd the betrayer first" and let out a laugh looking around at the weakened Avangers.

Kotal was weakened and defeated but he could not give up. Pulling out a knife he stood up cutting himself and as blood began to pour a totem appeared in the battlefield eminating an energy that rejuvinated the Avengers. Shao Kahn yelled "What is the meaning of this" and as Kotal's tattoo's began to glow he screamed "Kombatants, Kombine"!


	12. Kombatants Kombine

Kotal summoned a round stone with skull engravings and threw it at Shao Kahn and it ignited in mid air smashing Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn reeled back and screamed "Are you all so eager to to die. I brought you all to near death once, this time I will not hesitate" and summoned his hammer but Doctor Strange replied "Vapors of Valtorr" and a mist surrounded Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn swatted at nothing and said "I told you already wizard, trickery won't save you" but out of nowhere he was hit with a barrage of miniture rockets to disorient him while the mist settled. When the mist cleared Shao Kahn was hit with Captain America's shield knocking him back then returning to it's owner who said "Guess I'm not the only one who can throw a disc".

Shao Kahn retaliated by shooting a blast of energy at Captain America who blocked it and redirected the blast back at him which sent Shao Kahn stumbling. Shao Kahn growled "You are testing my patience mortal" then was hit by two vibranium daggers into the back. Black Panther ran into Shao Kahn who repsonded with a shoulder charge which Black Panther dodged and responded with a series of attacks annoying Shao Kahn. No match for the empowered Shao Kahn, Black Panther was knocked down and Shao Kahn raised his hammer to strike and as it came down Captain America jumped in with his shield deflecting the strike then uppercut Shao Kahn with his shield. Shao Kahn hardly reacted but before he could responded he was hit by another volley of bullets from Blade's machine gun. Shao Kahn turned his attention to Blade who threw metal stake towards Shao Kahn who caught it in mid air and said "No you fight me with toys" and Blade smiled and said "not a dud" and pressed a detonator that exploded the stake.

The three Avengers knew they were only a distraction then Kotal appeared behind Shao Kahn and slammed him with his word. Shao Kahn turned and said "First you betray me and then you strike me in the back. Your people call you a man of honor and look at you now. Couldn't defeat me at my weakest, I will take pleasure in this" and kicked Kotal sending him flying back. Kotal stood up throwing another sunstone and went in full force strengthened by his blood ritual trading blows with Shao Kahn. Kotal fought hard and yelled "You were a fool to come here Shao Kahn. There are others to stand against you and when you are dead I shall wear your crown and save my people". "You will do no such thing" said Shao Kahn overpowering Kotal and raising him over his head and said "Your death is at hand" but Kotal was saved by Captain Marvel flying in knocking Shao Kahn back dropping Kotal.

Kotal stood and said "Thank you General Blade" and she replied "General Blade? Colonel Danvers or Captain Marvel" then pointed to the Vampire hunter and said "He's Blade". Kotal replied "My apologies, you remind me of another warrior from my world". Shao Kahn yelled "Do not stand between my and my victory woman. Move aside so I can finish him". Shao Kahn raised his hammer but was stopped as burning chains ensnared him and set him on fire and he screamed "Scorpion is that you" and Ghost Rider came out on top of the Hell Charger and "Sorry that knock off's long gone. Try a little soulfire" and set Shao Kahn alight.

As Shao Kahn burned Captain Marvel blasted him with her photon photon blasts but he still went forth on the attack with Captain Marvel unable to overpower him. "Make way for the Golden Avenger" Iron Man said and landed matching Captain Marvel's blast with his repulsors now slowing down Shao Kahn seeing him weaken then a bolt of lightning came down from the sky knocking down Shao Kahn as Thor landed beside Iron Man and Captain Marvel.

They thought Shao Kahn was down showing signs of damage but he charged forward yanking Ghost Rider off as screamed "I can't hold him back he's too powerful" and Ghost Riders call was answered as a shadow went came over him and he turned around to find She Hulk towering over him and said "Let me try" and grabbed the chains. Shao Kahn tried to charge at the Avengers but She Hulk yanked on the chains with all her might and screamed "Get over here" and as Shao Kahn flew her way she uppercut him sending Shao Kahn flying then landing down. As he landed he felt a tremor as She Hulk followed and pounded away at him. The Avengers could see Shao Kahn wasin pain and watched on but he managed to catch the giant fist and landed kicked She Hulk's feet from under her and punched her across knocking her down then summoned his hammer and brought it down on her with great might.

The Avengers watched in awe as the She Hulk was overpowered and as Shao Kahn was about to deliver the killing blow he was stopped as Thor caught the hammer and said "Nice Hammer I like it" and punched Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn responded with a backhand knocking Thor back and was met with a uni-beam from Iron Man in the sky. Shao Kahn went down from the hit but pulled out his amulet and responded with an energy blast that went through the uni beam and sent Iron Man back. Captain Marvel turned to Kotal and said "We're making progress but even Thor, She-Hulk and Iron Man can't bring him down. Do you think we have a chance"?

Without responding Kotal grabbed Captain Marvel summoned a beam of light that engulfed both of them distracting everyone even Shao Kahn and when the light disappeared Captain Marvel stood in her Binary form and Kotal was glowing with power. Disregarding his current opponents, Shao Kahn shot a blast at the pair which Captain Marvel absorbed then he charged at them but Kotal caught his charge and slammed him into the ground. Captain Marvel grabbed Shao Kahn and flew into the sky pounding the crap out of him then grabbed him and threw him down where he was met by the Avengers. Now in his weakened state, a smash from She Hulk and lightning charged attack from Thor sent him down and now surrounded by super heroes Shao Kahn pulled out Shinnoks amulet to blast the Avengers but Kotal grabbed his arm and pulled out the amulet and said "Wizard. Take care of this" and threw it to the side.

Lifting Shao Kahn over his head, Kotal raised Shao Kahn over his head and screamed "Now Captain" and she let down a blast of energy engulfing Shao Kahn taking the force of the blast screaming in pain while Kotal still felt the power and groaned in pain. When Captain Marvel finished she landed in her normal form with all her energy spent and Shao Kahn now unconscious. The Avengers walked way in victory leaving Shao Kahn's body and Black Panther said "Well done Captain Marvel. Well done Avengers. Now we need to find a way to send them home. Will you help us Kotal? Kotal where are you".

The Avengers turned back to see Shao Kahn on his knees groaning and Kotal stood behind him holding Shao Kahn up by his head and the Avengers all yelled at Kotal to stop but he paid no attention to them and screamed "To the gods" and stabbed Shao Kahn through the back and using his blade cut up splitting Shao Kahn in half. Captain America punched Kotal and said "Avengers don't kill. He was already beaten, why did you have to do that". Thor approached Kotal and grabbed him by the throat and yelled "You bring dishonor to the gods. Answer him now" and threw him down.

Kotal stood up and said "You don't know the kind of monster he is, the thoursands he killed, the races he has brought to near extinction and civilizatons he has destroyed. Given another chance he would continue, he won't stop until he's dead. Look what he did to your friend" and pointe to the body of Shang Chi then continued "Keep that amulet away from Outworld, it's done enough damage to my realm". "And what will you do now" asked Captain Marvel and Kotal said "Go back to outworld and restore my people. Travel to Edenia to make peace now that Shao Kahn is dead and unite all the people of Outworld and make peace in Outworld". Then he came up to Captain Marvel and took her by the hand and said "And you brave woman. I wish for you to come back with me and be my queen".


End file.
